The Doctor and the Staff Sergeant
by SSgt-fred-rivers
Summary: A Mystery woman is captured by the sontarons, and one unlucky S.A.S Staff Sergeant stumbles in to the middle of the situation and accidently calls the doctor, And all because he was just trying to follow orders, OC and 11th doctor includes swear words
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction story. it is not like the nice and clean doctor who episodes on TV, this is through the eyes of a battle hardened SAS trooper, so there is swearing and killing and that stuff, But otherwise enjoy.**

Staff Sergeant Fred Rivers stood behind the tall Afghanistan town wall, His Personalised M4 carbine ready, He chambered a round in to the weapon and sighed, His whole S.A.S team was KIA, he had to go in to the Compound, rescue five civilian Hostages and two RAF Pilots from a group of Taliban insurgents, and then hump it the ten miles, likely under fire, to the pickup point. He quickly checked his EOTech Holographic sight, PVS-14 NVG night sight. They were working. He made his last check out over the dark open field, the way he was going to retreat, the perfect kill zone. "Bloody hell." He said under his breath and then rounded the corner, weapon pointed what he saw next was not what he expected.

Fred rounded the corner, expecting to see a Middle East farmer with a Scarf over his head and an AK-47 rifle across his chest, what he actually met was a armoured figure, only about five and a half foot high. He held a strange looking weapon in his hands, and it was aimed at Fred. "Halt, In the name of Sontar." He said in a very commanding tone, Fred stopped in his tracks weapon raised, looking down the sight with the holographic cross hairs in-between the eye ports of the armoured helmet. "Who are you?" asked the armoured man. Fred was shocked, something that hadn't happened to him in a long time, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He spoke clearly. "Staff Sergeant Fred Rivers." The armoured figure took one hand off his weapon and removed his helmet, revealing a rounded head, with the face in the middle, the face wasn't exactly pleasant. "Well then Staff Sergeant, I suggest you drop your weapon and prepare to be killed for the glory of sontar." Fred didn't move, still looking down the sights, his cross hairs still directly on the man's head. "And why in all sanity would I lower my weapon?" he asked, the man laughed, a small chuckle. "Wise course of action, but your weapon is useless. We have employed a cordolane signal it expands the copper used to fire your projectile weapons, stopping them from functioning." Fred thought about this for a second.  
"Well there's a problem with that idea." He said plainly, the figure stopped laughing and his face turned deadly serious.  
"And what would that be?" he asked. Fred's response was a single shot from his M4. He lowered the weapon and spoke. "I'm using steel jacketed anti amour rounds." He stepped forwards, his weapon wasn't suppressed, If there were any more of these, things, in the compound then they would have heard the gunshot and would come to investigate. Fred walked forwards sticking to the wall as he went. He reached a door, it had a small window. He looked through and saw two more of the armored soldiers, the five hostages and the two pilots. Both Pilots and four hostages were dead. The last hostage a woman, about the same age as Fred with shoulder length blond hair, a pointy nose and bright blue eyes stood between the two soldiers. Fred stepped away as the two soldiers turned, He waited a second then the door opened. The woman stepped out, and Fred raised his rifle, one soldier stepped out, not seeing him, then the next, still not seeing him, he fired the weapon, point blank through ones skull, then re aimed and shot the next one. The woman spun and Fred stepped out of the shadows, his hand out. "Its ok." He said stepping forwards. "I'm here to rescue you, My names Fred. What's yours?" The woman stood there shocked. She spoke quietly.  
"Jenny Carter." She said, slowly reaching out and taking Fred's hand. Fred smiled. "Now Jenny, I need you to listen to me, we have to run, do you hear me, Run as fast as we can, if I stop you keep going. Take this." He passed her a GPS from his utility vest.  
"You walk that way the arrow is pointing, and you don't stop, when that arrow turns to a square you have gotten to where you need to be, when you get there somebody will come and get you, but in till then you hide and stay hidden for as long as possible, you got it?" it was a lot of information to take in at once, but she needed to know it, the only way Fred had gotten this far was through stealth. Something that they would not have when they were running. Jenny nodded slowly. "Yes, I understand. I can do it." She said, more to herself but Fred just nodded.  
"Good. Now, don't let go of my hand in till I let go first." she nodded again and Fred smiled. "Come on." He said as together they turned and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them quickly covered the 150 meter field. Not as fast as Fred had on the way there, but faster than he thought it would have taken. As they got to the dirt track Fred could see his back pack where he had left it, in the ditch across the road, loaded with Claymores, a custom Springfield M1A rifle, Grenades, Food, water and more of the steel jacketed ammunition. As the ground beneath them changed from dry grass to gravel a small explosion burst a few feet to his left. "In the ditch." He said letting go of Jenny's hand, he turned and saw another of the soldiers standing there firing a rifle, Fred fired off three rounds, two in the chest one in the head, the solder fell, a small whole punched through his helmet. Fred turned again and jumped in the ditch. He rolled over to where Jenny was laying, next to his backpack, he pulled out a Claymore and set it up at the rim of the ditch, rushing it, but it was set up correctly. He then pulled on the pack and looked at Jenny again. Come on. We can make it." He said holding out his hand again. She grabbed it and together the bounded over the opposite lip of the ditch and ran again.

When they next stopped Fred turned and saw six of the soldiers running towards them. "Ah come on." He said Grabbing Jenny's hand again. "Come on, just a little more." More dirt was thrown in to the air as the six pursuers opened fire on them. And for the first time in a long while Fred felt scared. Then he fell, being pulled by a weight in his left hand, it took him a second to realize it was Jenny, she had tripped down a ditch and had pulled him with her. They both tumbled down a two meter slope and landed in a small irrigation stream. He grabbed her hand again and tried to run. But she fell. "Come on, we need to go." He said, almost pleading with her. He stepped over to her.  
"I can't." She said. "My leg hurts." Fred quickly looked down at her foot, but in the dark he couldn't see it properly, he raised his rifle night vision sight to his eye and looked at it. He couldn't see anything wrong with it.

He lowered his rifle and looked at her.  
"We really need to go." Jenny looked at him, her eyes closed, tears running down her cheeks. "I can't, I really can't." Fred sighed under his breath.  
"God damn it." He said pulling the Satellite Phone from his Utility vest. He punched in the general frequency code whilst with his free hand he un-zipping the rifle bag with the M1A inside. He raised the phone to his mouth and spoke. "This is Staff Sergeant Fred Rivers, British S.A.S, G Squadron. I Need a Hot pick at this location up ASAP. Any Aircraft able to provide assistance please respond." He sighed, knowing that any friendly forces that were nearby wouldn't be able to respond in time, if they were given permission to help him.

He pulled out the long M1A rifle. Checking the Leupold scope on the rifle quickly he scrambled up the slope and deployed the weapons Bi-pod. Very happy that he had loaded all his weapons with steel jacketed rounds. Even his Para Ordnance P-14 pistol, Sometimes he took the privileges he had as a S.A.S trooper for granted. He made a quick and silent promise that he never would do it again. He looked down the scope, seeing one of the armored soldiers, marching towards them. Fred inhaled to steady the rifle, as the scopes cross hairs rested between the eye ports of ite helmet he pulled the trigger. The soldier fell. Fred re-aimed to the next one, and fired again, and another soldier fell. He fired again, another fell, then he saw it, a large black shadow on the horizon. For a second he thought that somebody had answered his SOS.

But then he realised it wasn't a shadow, it was a wall, a wall of the armored soldiers, marching towards them. Fred sighed. "We're screwed." He put his face down in the dirt, eyes closed waiting for the end to come, he knew there was no way he could do anything. He could kill as many as he had ammo for, but that would still not be enough, He was stuck there. He had no clue what to do, then he heard it, a noise, a sound he couldn't properly describe then, as he looked up the area was filled with light. He turned and saw a large blue box. With a very fain sense, of hope he inhaled and He looked at Jenny. "Go!" he yelled as he started to fire the M1A again. He fired in till the magazine was empty, he quickly slung the rifle over his back and turned, Jenny was having trouble getting to the box, then it resolved in to an old wooden Police box. Fred just stood still for a second. "What?" he asked as he moved to Jenny to help her up towards the boxs doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Then the doors of the box opened, and to Fred's disbelief, there stood a man in a tweed jacket. "Which one of you is Fred Rivers?" he asked as Fred pushed Hayley up the slope.  
"Me." He yelled. "Now help her." He ordered, the Man helped pull Jenny up and helped her inside the police box, Fred then scrambled up the slope one his knees and one hand, the other holding his rifle, He reached the top and turned, seeing that some of the armoured figures were now only about twenty meters away, he switched back to his M4 and backed in to the box firing single shots, one shot one kill. Then the door slammed closed, blocking his line of sight, he lowered the rifle and sighed. "They can get thro..." he trailed off as he turned around and saw the large multi layered space he was now standing in. "What the hell..." he said as he slowly walked forwards.

He saw Jenny sitting on some steps. She was looking around in amazement, silently copying him. Fred then walked up the stairs to where the man was standing over a centre consol in the middle of the room. He was facing away from Fred. Who had stopped a few feet behind the man. The man turned around and jumped a bit. "Ahh, What are you doing?" he asked, Fred looked around for a second and then at the man.  
"Where are we?" Asked Fred, the man smiled, obviously pleased with Fred's reaction to the location. "So, no thank you for saving us. Oh doctor how can we ever repay you? Human beings, so ungrateful." He sighed, still smiling. Fred nodded slightly, not really paying attention.  
"Yeah, Thanks for the rescue, but, Still, Where the hell are we?" he asked. The man's smile grew.  
"Here's a fun idea, how about you guess where we are? Nobody has ever done that before."

Fred nodded, still looking around. "Ok, there's the possibility that we're dead. So this is either heaven or hell. I'm sure it's not hell cause it aint red enough and there's no pits of lava and you're not Andy Hamilton." The man frowned for a second.  
"Hang on a minute, did you just say Andy Hamilton?" Fred nodded looking at the man this time.  
"Yeah, a radio personality. He did a series about hell and he starred as Satan." The man nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know who he is, just never thought I would be compared to him. Anyway you were saying?" Fred carried on.  
"And I'm sure it's not heaven cause its not white and fluffy with angles and harps. And you have not presented me with a Firefly Series two box set." The man nodded again.  
"Anything else? Anymore reasons why this can't be Heaven or Hell?" Fred nodded.  
"Yeah, like I don't remember dyeing, and also, I don't believe in heaven or hell, can't go a place you don't believe in." The man nodded and lent on the centre consol smiling.  
"Ok so where are we?"

Fred looked at him and Shrugged. "I don't know." The doctor frowned.  
"You're not even trying." He continued, disapointment rideing in his tone. "Look I am the Doctor, and this is the Tardis. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." Fred nodded and looked around.  
"So this is a space ship?" he asked the Doctor nodded.  
"Yeah, isn't it great? It's also a time machine."

Fred nodded and then slowly removed his combat helmet. "Ok, lets say i believe you that this is a time traveling space ship, what the hell were those things?" asked Fred as he removed his M4's sling from his neck and held it by his side, the doctor stopped and nodded. "Ah yes, those. They were Sontaron's. Cloned soldiers from the planet Sontar, they must be trying to take control of earth again. Last time they tried, they didn't follow the usual strategies. I had to set the sky on fire to save the world." He stopped for a second, realiseimg that setting the sky on fire wasnt to best way of telling people how you save the world. "but now they must be going back to the basics. A full occupation. Of the entire planet." Fred looked at the doctor who was now looking away from him. "We have to stop them." He continued.

Fred looked at the Doctor, "Really, no shit. Stop the aliens taking over the world, nobody would have ever thought of that?" he said a bit harshly, he rubbed some dust from his short, messy black hair, and then pulled out his Boonie hat. he put on his hat and saw that the Doctor looked very taken aback by his outburst, Fred held up his hand apologeticly. "Look, sorry, its been a long day, three muinetes ago i thought i was going to be dead by now."The doctor nodded understanding.

Fred then finally woke up. "Hang on a second, you said anouther planet, like aliens. Like those ghosts and when the earth moved?" the doctor nodded.  
"Yeah sorry about that, should have paid more attention, But in my defence, you humans should learn to look after your selves for once, I won't be around forever." Fred nodded.  
"Yeah, I know the feeling." As he said it he heard somebody clear their throat behind him. They both turned to see Jenny standing there.  
"Hi dad." She said looking at the Doctor, Fred froze, completely, looking at the doctor and Jenny in turn in disbelief.

**Guess some of you were expecting that. Sorry for the worlds worst kept secret, anyway love to know what you guys think, it might take me a little longer to post the next few chapters cause i havnt written them yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" said Fred and the Doctor at the same time, they then both looked at each other and frowned. They then both looked back at Jenny. The doctor stepped forwards.  
"You're my daughter?" Jenny nodded.  
"Ten years ago you went to Messaline, with Donna Noble and Martha Jones, and I was made from a machine." The doctor nodded.  
"Jenny!" he shouted as he ran forwards and hugged her. "I thought you we're dead." He said. Jenny was smiling as well, her head buried in to the doctors' shoulder.

Fred then stepped forwards. "Sorry, but I don't understand." The doctor and Jenny stepped apart and looked at him. "She looks the same age as me. And I'm thirty five. And you Doctor, you don't look over thirty, so I'm confused." The Doctor looked at him.  
"Right, yes. Basically I am a nine hundred and twelve year old Alien, but when I am about to die, I cheat death, by regenerating, Basically I change completely, new face, new personality. New everything." Fred nodded.  
"Ok." He then turned to Jenny. "And you said ten years ago. What did that mean?" Jenny nodded.  
"Ahh, basically when I was made, I came from a machine and a was born close to the biological age of twenty five." Fred stood still for a second nodding.  
"Ok, what crazy house did you two come from then?" The doctor looked at him.  
"You don't believe us?" Fred looked back at him and shrugged.  
"Look mate, I want to believe you. But it's kinda difficult show me proof that this is a spaceship and I will believe you." The doctor looked at him in disbelief.  
"But it's bigger on the inside." He said defending himself. Fred nodded  
"Yeah, any British Army storage is bigger than you think it is." The doctor looked at him blankly then turned as the consol started to make noises. Jenny walked up next to Fred and smiled. "Thanks for coming to save me." She said smiling.

Fred looked her and gave her a half smile back. "Yeah, well I was just following orders." He said She looked at him and smiled.  
"You know I was born to be a soldier, built to be the perfect fighter, I was born knowing how to do two things, how to fight and how to die." Fred smiled and looked at her.  
"Sounds like a shit army." He said. Looking away.  
"Then what do you know how to do?" She asked. Fred responded with a quote. something his first S.A.S Selection Drill Instructor had said to him  
"Men sleep peacefully in their beds at night because rough men stand ready to do violence on their behalf. George Orwell." He decided to leave out the bit about if you failed selection then you should go back to bed and play with yourself so you can sleep at night. Jenny was still looking at him when he turned to meet her gaze again.  
"That tells me why you do what you do. Not what you know about it."

Fred sighed and looked at her. "I have no doubt that what I do is evil, but it's what I'm good at and what I've been doing for the past seventeen years of my life. Fighting and killing to give something to people who deserve better than what their given." He saw the doctor look at him. |  
"And you think that's a reason to kill?" he asked quietly, Fred didn't reply. He just looked at the doctor who looked back at him for a second then went back to the console. "I'm taking you home." He said Fred looked at him.  
"Who me or Jenny?" he asked the doctor looked up at both of them.  
"Both of you." Jenny stepped forwards.  
"No, I'm staying with you. I've spent the past ten years looking for you, your not just going to abandon me again." The doctor looked at her and then nodded.  
"Fine, but the soldier goes." He said. Jenny shook her head.  
"No, He came to save me, I'm not letting him out of my sight." She then looked back at Fred and smiled. "You don't mind do you?" she asked. Fred looked at her a little confused.

Fred thought it over. _My whole Squadron, thier all dead,those red lights shooting at us wernt Taliban Tracer rounds, they were Sontaron laser beams, If only I'd realised, then they might be alive. I've got sod all back home, Mum and Dad, both dead. No family, nobody on Civvie street really gives a rats ass about what I've done and seen, What the hell, This man says he has a time and space machine, it its true i can start again, may be on earth, may be on anouther planet. Anywhere, anywhen, that sounds good. _He came out of his thoughts and spoke. "Ok I'm in. But on one condition." He said, Jenny turned from him to the doctor, who looked at her then to Fred. "What is it?" he asked as he stood up properly and walked round the consol.

"If I make it through all this shit alive, you drop me off anywhere and time I want to go, My price, a brand new start." The doctor stepped closer to him. "Ok, I can do that, but only if you tell me what your running from." he said, Fred looked back down at him and shrugged. "Im running from my own personal Demons, May be I'll tell you about them some day and we can all get acquainted with them over tea and Scones."

**Ok Guys, due to a lack or reviews for my last three chapters, I am going to ask you guys for reviews. Just so i know if you like where this is going, what you think of it, what you think of Fred and what you think of my way of writeing the doctor and Jenny, any critisisim is welcom, but not anything like ((please read the following in the voice of an asshole.))  
"Oh this is F%&*ing shit, you dont know what your doing, get a real job."  
Constructive critisisim that i can use I like other wise i think your a bit of an ass. So in till next time, may the force be with you. no wait, wrong show. Boldly go where no man has... Nope still the wrong one, to infinity and beyond? nope thats buzz lightyear, oh i got one, Have a Spacey wacey, timey wimy time and yeah, Im pretty damn sure thats a Doctor who quote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapters finaly here. Sorry for the wait. I had a kinda depressive streak where i just coultnd do anything. this chapter alone took me around a month to get out. So I hope you guys think its good enouth, and as always let me know what you think.**

Fred stood in a corner of the TARDIS whist Jenny and the Doctor spoke. Whilst they did Fred stood over his weapons. He picked up his P-14 and put it in his leg holster. He crossed his arms and lent back against the railings as the Doctor stood and walked over to him. "Staff Sergeant, Are you sure about this?" he asked Fred looked at him.  
"What save the planet? Yeah pretty sure." He said. The doctor looked in to his eyes for a second.  
"Ok then." He said as he turned. "But first we have to offer them a chance to surrender." He said as he started to push buttons on the consol.  
"yeah ok, you do that." Said Fred as he picked up his utility vest and pulled it on, "I got your back." The doctor looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked Fred looked at him for a second.  
"They killed six people, I don't think they want to negotiate." He said as he grabbed his Boonie and his M4. "But go ahead, I got your back." He said smiling as the doctor nodded and went back to the consol. Jenny walked up next to Fred and smiled.  
"So how are you taking this?" she asked. Fred looked at her and shrugged.  
"Should of heard me when I passed selection, that was a lot of swearing." She smiled at him for a second.  
"Can you do me a favour?" she asked. Fred looked at her.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Look after him." She said quietly nodding to the Doctor. Fred nodded.  
"Yeah sure." He said as he looked down at her. "So, how did you get captured?" he asked. She looked at him.  
"its a long story." She said. Fred nodded. They were interrupted by a shot from the consol.  
"Ah HA!" Yelled the Doctor. "Found you, you beauty!" He said as he manically tapped controls  
"Doctor what's going on?" he asked as he looked away from her. He just looked back as he ran around the consol.  
"I found the Sontaron Ship in Orbit. And am setting a course." Fred nodded slowly looking at jenny then back at the doctor.  
"Ok. And how did you do that when something like NASA didn't?" He asked  
"Some very complicated space-y wase-y stuff." There was then a loud and hollow sound from the consol. Like a gong being hit with one of those padded sticks. Fred looked at him as the doctor took a breath. "Show time." He said quietly as he straightened his bow tie. Fred nodded as he racked the bolt on his M4. The doctor looked at him. "Actually Sergeant. I think it would be best if you leave the weapons here." He said. Fred looked at him for a second.  
"Doctor, where are we?" he asked. The doctor took a breath.  
"Aboard a Sontaron battle ship." He said calmly. Fred nodded.  
"Do Sontaron's carry weapons?" the doctor nodded again.  
"Yeah." Fred smiled a little.  
"So don't you feel safer if I were to carry a weapon?" He asked. The doctor then shook his head.  
"Not really. No." Fred stopped smiling and then shrugged.  
"Well tough." The doctor set his jaw and looked at Fred. Fred then gave in. "Fine, I'm hiding the pistol." The doctor sighed.  
"Fine." He said a Fred put the rifle down and shoved the pistol down the back of his trousers and made sure to grab his jacket. As the Dr stepped out Fred grabbed Jenny's hand.  
"Ma'am." He said. He wasn't sure why. He then shoved his hand in his bag again and pulled out his SIG P226R pistol. It was his standard issue. But he preferred the .45 calibre of the P-14. He then put it in her hand and gave her a wink. "Just in case." She smiled at him as she took it, and then put it in the back of her waistband and pulled her top over it. She then walked out and Fred finally followed. He stepped out and looked about. They were surrounded by armoured Sontaron's. All with weapons, ready to be used. It took a lot of Fred's will power to stop himself from going from his gun. He looked around, counting them. He then tried to find a defendable position. Which looked like a control consol. Counted all the angles and fire positions. He was about to tell this facts to the doctor. Like a platoon sergeant telling his Lieutenant the tactical situation. But the doctor spoke first.  
"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He said clapping his hands together. As they toughed every Sontaron raised their weapons at him. Fred could only sight and add.  
"Yep. We're screwed."


End file.
